Noob Magicks
The Noob Magicks is a spellbook that can be obtained by completing the Unexpected Surprise quest. After killing the Choob Lord in the quest, the ghost of Anoobis will thank you & teach you the arts of Noob Magicks. You can switch between Normal Magic and Noob Magicks by praying at the Altar Of Anoobis in the Pyramid of Free Stuff (BE WARNED THAT PRAYING AT THE ALTAR LOWERS YOUR ATTACK, STRENGTH AND DEFENCE TO 0 TEMPORARILY). You need at least 25 Magic to cast the first spell in the noob magicks spell book. Spells Draynor Home Teleport (Lvl 0) Teleports you to Draynor Village (Once used, you need to wait 30 minutes to use it again). Shoo Away Noob (Lvl 25) Teleports Noob away from you (also works on people being rude to you). Need 2 Law Runes & 1 Soul Rune. 100 Shrimps (Lvl 28) Heals you to full health. Need 3 Soul Runes & 2 Blood Runes L33t Teleport (Lvl 33) Teleports you to the cows in Lumbridge. Need 1 Law Rune, 1 Mind Rune & 1 Air Rune. 10 Bronze Swords (Lvl 35) You throw a magical Bronze Sword at your enemy that never misses/splashes, hitting 70-150. Need 1 Earth Rune & 2 Astral Runes. Dizzy Hit (Lvl 42) Reduces your enemy's attack, strength or defence by 10 (stat is picked randomly). Need 1 Body Rune & 1 Soul Rune. Summon Noobs (Lvl 46) Summons 3 Noobs to aid you in battle. Need 3 Soul Runes, 3 Law Runes & 1 Astral Rune. Power Of Baby Blue Dragon (Lvl 50) Makes you strong like a Baby Blue Dragon. Need 1 Soul Rune and 1 Blue Dragonscale (can be noted). Free Stuff (Lvl 53) Adds Random crap into your inventory. Need 1 Law Rune & 1gp. Custom Teleport (Lvl 55) Teleports you to destination you pick. Need 10 Law Runes, 10 Astral Runes & 10 Blood Runes. 10 Rune Swords (Lvl 57) You Throw a magical Rune Sword at your enemy that never misses, hitting 150-230. Need 1 Water Rune & 2 Astral Runes. Hangover Effect (Lvl 61) Reduces your enemy's attack, strength or defence by 20 (stat is picked randomly). Need 1 Soul Rune, 1 Body Rune & 1 Beer (can be noted). Summon Pures (Lvl 64) Summons 3 Pures to aid you in battle. Need 3 Soul Runes, 3 Blood Runes & 1 Astral Rune. Power Of Abyssal Demon (Lvl 67) Makes you strong like an Abyssal Demon. Need 1 Soul Rune & you need to be wielding an Abyssal Whip. Lumbridge Teleport (NOT!) (Lvl 69) Teleports you to the King Black Dragon's Lair. Need 1 Law Rune & 1 Cosmic Rune. Bad Whiplash (Lvl 72) You cast a lightning bolt at your enemy that never misses, hitting 250-400. Need 1 Blood Rune, 1 Cosmic Rune & 1 Astral Rune. Bad LSD Trip (Lvl 76) Reduces your enemies attack, strength or defence to 0 (stat is picked randomly). Need 2 Cosmic Rune, 3 Astral Rune & 5 Chaos Runes. Summon Black Dragon (Lvl 80) Summons a Black Dragon to aid you in battle. Need 3 Soul Runes, 3 Blood Runes & 1 Black Dragonhide (can be noted) Power Of Zezima (Lvl 83) Makes you strong like Zezima. Need 2 Soul Rune, 6 Blood Runes, 2 Cosmic Runes & 3 Astral Runes. ? Teleport (Lvl 87) Teleports you to a random place in Runescape. Need 3 Law Runes & 10 Air Runes. Dance For Muny Pl0x (Lvl 90) Adds more random crap into your inventory (Possibility of High-Value Items). Need 3 Nature Runes & 1k gp. 4 Godswords Combined (Lvl 93) Ice Barrages your opponent(s) while you are blasting them with the power of all 4 godswords. This attack never misses & can hit 600-970. Needs 10 mind runes, 10 chaos runes, 10 death runes, 10 blood runes & 1 Void Rune. Suicide Attempt (Lvl 95) Lowers all of your enemys stats to 0, also draining run energy to 0. Needs 10 Cosmic Runes, 10 Astral Runes, 20 Body Runes & 1 Void Rune. Spawn Jad (Lvl 96) Summons the mighty Tztok-Jad to aid you in battle. Needs 30 Soul Runes, 20 Law Runes, 30 Blood Runes & 2 Void Runes. Power Of Jagex (Lvl 99) Gives you the power of Jagex Mods. Need 1000 Mind Runes, 1000 Chaos Runes, 1000 Death Runes, 1000 Blood Runes, & 10 Void Runes. Apocalypse (Lvl 100) Disconnects everybody (except you) from runescape. Needs 100 Of Every Rune & 10 Void Runes. Category:Mysterious Spellbook Category:Spells Category:Spellbooks Category:Noobs